


Daddy Issues

by flawlesshemmings



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, SteveTony, Stony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7204274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawlesshemmings/pseuds/flawlesshemmings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>post civil war!! i just wanted to have this set  up bc i got an idea (top steve)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Issues

A/N I WILL START THIS AS SOON AS I CAN!! THERE WILL BE MANY RELATIONSHIPS IN THIS AND THEY WILL MIX BECAUSE THIS STORY IS FUCKED UP!!


End file.
